The new Sedum x Tacitus cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Sedum hybrida referred to as ‘Lime’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented, proprietary variety of Tacitus bellum referred to as ‘Dark Pink’. The crossing was made during April of 2012 at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
‘Spring Glow’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in February 2013, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Spring Glow’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative cuttings, produced from side-shoots in September 2013. ‘Spring Glow’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.